Dreams Deserve Time
by Minty Panda
Summary: Mori's POV: Mori keeps is having bad dreams latly, does Hunny have anything to do with it? Rated T for some scary nightmares! Oneshot


Dreams Deserve Time

Mori X Hunny

Horror/Fluff

Rated T (scary in some parts)

I watched the flames envelop me and my soul. It brought upon me terror for the millisecond, another minute later, my body did not care anymore. It was useless. I knew I was going to be dead after this. Red and yellow went before my eyes and I felt like I was melting like a snowman on a summer day. I don't know where I've been and what I did to deserve such a fate, but it seems it was the end. I see angry people... and I see... him... watching me, as I burn. It doesn't feel good, and all the importance of the pain from the fire comes, and was worse then the milliseconds. It kept burning me, and I was helpless. The situation I seemed to have found myself in, seemed too late.

But, something pulled me out of the fire, but it was too late. My body still felt the same, and I think I was dead. My heart wasn't pounding at all. I couldn't breathe. And My eyes closed minutes afterwards. I remember my eyes opening, I saw a light, and then afterwards, I saw nothing. I tried to break free, but it was of no use. I couldn't do anything. I was trapped somewhere. I couldn't stand up, I couldn't sit up, I could barely move. Then I realized where I was, before I realized how much time I havn't been able to breathe, and I felt empty.

Next thing that happened, is I felt shaking. Someone was shaking me. I open my eyes fully to see Mitsukuni at my bedside.

"Takashi! Are you okay?? You weren't breathing!" He said. I then realized he had a phone in his hands, then he said to the phone "It's alright. He's okay." and he hung up.

"I was about to call someone to help you breath, but it looks like you're okay. Thank Goodness!" the small arms hugged me, and I hugged him back. The arms were comforting from what I had just experienced, and felt even softer, and more innocent, then the pillow I had slept on. My heart had started to decrease in activity, but it was still beating. I wondered what visited me last night now, and why, when Mitsukuni was here, made me feel much more calm.

Sometimes I have dreams like those, but for some reason, they have been happening frequently, but Mitsukuni always calmed me down afterwards, and I felt everything was okay-- till we left the house. I've been keeping on high alert for this reason exactly. I always make sure Mitsukuni is always eating his food properly, brushing his teeth, and everything. I also make sure of my surroundings more thoroughly as of late as well, especially Host Club (Anything can happen there). Nothing seemed to happen.

Then I soon thought of the dream last night at Host Club, and noticed the main elements of it. Being confused, lost, and most of all, helpless. I was wondering if Hunny was going to be, but then again, it was most likely myself that was, since I was the one mainly in them, nothing has been happening, but some of the dreams still come back to haunt me. I think Mitsukuni was starting to worry about me, even though I seem to be acting the same as always.

"Takashi, what's wrong?" Mitsukuni asked. I shook my head, trying to say nothing was wrong.

"Takashiiiiiii! Don't lie. Whenever something is wrong, I never feel right." I went into a realization. Mitsukuni could always know when something wasn't right, with me or with anything. I think it's a talent he shares with me, as I usually do the same. His chocolate brown eyes though, sometimes know even more then I do. It made me feel a little comfortable being with him, it made me feel like there was something amiss, he usually knew it right away and told me. But there are times when he doesn't sense it when I do. I feel this is a team effort for this. It makes me feel relaxed to know I had someone else who is always on the watch, too.

I came back into reality, and I shook my head. Surely these dreams are just something that has been cast upon me for no reason. It was possibble that I was sleeping on something, and that made my dreams one of pain. This idea eased me a little bit. But then I looked oer at Mitsukuni, and he was worried. I smiled at him, and gave him a got pat on the shoulder, and a nod, saying it was alright. This was enough to tide him over for a little while.

As the guests for Host Club flooded in, Mitsukuni did his hosting, and I did mine right next to him. It was a ritual and it always happened. We always were together, or at least, most of the time. After Host Club, we went home, and a tired Mitsukuni was in my midst. He was always allowed to sleep on me when he's tired, and he always takes a good advantage over that, which is to me a good thing.

As we entered the mansion, I put Mitsukuni back on my shoulders, and climbed the way up the stairs to Hunny's room. I went off into the room and helped Hunny get into his pajamas, and we talked.

"Takashi?" Hunny asked me.

"Hm?" I grumbled.

"Do you have bad dreams when you get to sleep?" Hunny asked.

I couldn't lie anymore to Mitsukuni. I nodded, and Mitsukuni didn't seem phased by it.

"Then would you like to sleep with Usa-chan?" he asked me, I shook my head no. I had already put his clothes on, and he was now in bed.

"Takashi, I feel guilty for not being able to help you. Would you like me to sleep with you, so that I can keep the nightmares away?" Mitsukuni asked. I thought about it, but it wasn't needed. I shook my head.

"Then can you come here please?" Mitsukuni asked of me. I moved forward to his bedside and kneeled down. Mitsukuni kissed my forehead.

"Kisses always help me when I can't sleep." Mitsukuni smiled. I was a little embarrased, and I felt weird, but I as able to shrug it off. As I left his room, I said.

"My dreams somehow intertwine with your dreams. If you need me, please come to my room." And I closed th door to go to my room. As I was walking towards my room, I heard a high pitched voice, I knew very well.

"Takashi!!" I hear, as I turn to see Mitsukuni running towards me. He hugged my legs.

"You were right, they do intertwine. I-I want to wake up from these nightmares to see you are alright. Do you mind?" He asked me. I nodded, and we walked towards my room, and went to bed.

As the water was going over my head, I tried to reach out for something to hold on to, and something that will allow me to pull up, but there was nothing. I didn't know what I could do. Nothing was stopping me from falling to my doom. I was sinking deeper, deeper, and even deeper. Before I knew it, I felt one of my feet hit the bottom. Before my other foot hit the floor, I felt a tiny hand pulling me up, and it was a strong pull. My body had no control, as I felt the second hand of the person hold my other hand and lifting my body. And as soon as I woke up, it would have been the time I would have made it to a dry place. I saw Hunny was opening his eyes as well. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Nothing can stop us, Takashi. Not even the bad dreams." He said n a serious tone. I looked out the open window from the bed—it was still night outside. I looked at Mitsukuni, and he smiled. I smiled back, and we both went to sleep, with our intertwined dreams.

END


End file.
